1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser foot for a sewing machine which can be operated easily by allowing a presser foot holder and an embroidery presser foot to be attached and detached to and from a presser bar with one touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, users have to attach and detach a presser foot using a fastening screw to replace the presser foot according to the purpose whenever normal stitching and embroidery stitching are performed. Thus, users have to fasten and loosen the fastening screw to attach and detach the presser foot to and from a presser bar.